You'll be Mine
by Lee Hyunmin
Summary: KYUMIN pairing-Kyuhyun mengingatkan Sungmin akan Donghae, mantan pacarnya yang selingkuh dengan Eunhyuk, sahabat mereka. Ketika Sungmin mulai mengagumi Kyuhyun, Siwon yang frustasi karena ditinggal Kibum, malah memberikan perhatian khusus untuk Sungmin.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong! Author Lee Hyunmin adalah author baru disini. Aku coba buat FF yang pairing-nya Kyumin, nih. Mian kalo ada Typo(s), ambigu, atau kesalahan lain dalam FF ini. Plus di FF ini banyak POV-nya. Tapi saya berharap tidak mengurangi minat para readers untuk membacanya.

Don't Forget to Review after Read This Story, OK? Happy Reading and Gamsahamnida! *bow*

* * *

><p>-Sungmin POV-<p>

Huff.. Aku merasa sangat gugup. Sebentar lagi giliranku diwawancara. Aku baru saja mendaftar ke Seoul National University of Arts. Keluargaku memintaku pindah sekolah karena jarak Kyunghee University cukup jauh dari rumah kami yang baru. Yap, keluarga kami baru saja pindah rumah.

"Nomor 13, Lee Sungmin. Harap memasuki ruang wawancara." seorang panitia penerimaan murid baru muncul dari balik pintu ruang wawancara, bersamaan dengan keluarnya seorang murid. Murid itu membawa sebuah map yang bertuliskan "Kim Ryeowook". Mungkin itu namanya.

"Nomor 13, Lee Sungmin!" ulang panitia itu karena aku masih saja melamun. Wajahnya mulai tampak kesal.

"Hei, apa kau Lee Sungmin?" murid yang (mungkin) bernama Kim Ryeowook itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Apa aku sudah dipanggil?" tanyaku pada murid itu lalu menatap ke pintu ruang wawancara. Terliahatlah panitia tadi sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatapku kesal.

"Iya, kamu sudah dipanggil. Dua kali malah. Ayo cepat masuk, akan aku beri semangat, HWAITING!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Dia sangat ramah, padahal aku tidak mengenalnya.

Aku tersenyum balik. Lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang wawancara.

20 menit kemudian...

Akhirnya selesai juga wawancaranya. Aku pun segera keluar dari ruang wawancara. Tiba-tiba..

"Aw!" aku terjatuh. Rasanya, aku baru saja menabrak seseorang. Aku menatap ke atas. Kulihat seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh atletis dan wajah yang sangat

tampan sedang berdiri dan menatapku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Gwaenchana_? Sini, biar kubantu berdiri." katanya.

"_J.. j... jeosong hamnida_. Aku tidak melihatmu, lalu tak sengaja menabrakmu." jawabku sambil merapikan pakaianku.

"Siwon _hyung_! Ngapain kamu bantuin dia? Dia yang salah kok! _Ya_! Cepat minta maaf yang benar!" _namja_ yang berada di sebelah _namja_ tampan tadi berkata sinis padaku, mungkin dia teman si _namja_ tampan. Aku tak menghiraukan perkataan si _namja_ sinis, menatap wajahnya pun tidak, aku tetap sibuk merapikan bajuku yang sedikit berantakan.

"_Ya_! Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan terlalu sinis. Lagian dia juga bukannya sengaja menabrakku dan dia juga sudah minta maaf dengan cara yang sopan!" si _namja_ tampan terlihat sewot dengan si _namja_ sinis. Kemudian si _namja_ tampan kembali menatapku. "_Annyeong_! Murid baru, ya? Choi Siwon _imnida_, murid jurusan Teater dan Musik." dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku membalas uluran tangannya. "_Annyeong haseyo, Joneun Lee Sungmin imnida_."

"Dan _namja_ judes disebelahku ini Cho Kyuhyun, dia juga murid jurusan Teater dan Musik." kata Siwon sambil menunjuk _namja_ disebelahnya.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, menatap _namja_ yang dimaksud Siwon. "_Annyeong haseyo Joneun_—" kata-kataku terputus. Kok sepertinya, wajah _namja_ itu, mirip dengan wajah seseorang...

-End of Sungmin POV-

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>

-Author POV-

"Cih benar dugaanku!" ucap Sungmin ketus sambil mengintip dari balik tiang listrik. Di seberang tiang listrik itu, terlihat dua orang _namja_ sedang bermesraan. Sungmin berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Neo_! Lee Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentaknya saat sudah sampai diseberang jalan.

"_Hyung_?" _namja_ yang bernama Lee Donghae itu terbelalak kaget.

"Tega-teganya kau selingkuh, Donghae-ya!" Sungmin menampar Donghae. "Terlebih dengan Eunhyuk! Kita kan sahabat sejak dulu! Kau ingat 'Lee Brothers'?"

"_Mianhae, hyung_. Aku sudah tidak mencintai _Hyung_ lagi." jawab Donghae sambil membuang wajahnya, dia lalu menarik tangan Eunhyuk, selingkuhannya. Eunhyuk juga sahabat Sungmin dan Donghae semenjak mereka masih SD. "Eunhyuk _hyung_, ayo kita pergi!"

"Sungmin _hyung_, _mianhae_.. Donghae-ya lebih mencintaiku daripada kau, dan aku juga sudah memendam rasa suka kepada Donghae semenjak kita masih SD.." mata Eunhyuk berkaca-kaca. "Namun saat itu Donghae memilihmu..."

"Kalau gitu kita PUTUS! Donghae-ya, jangan temui aku lagi, kita PUTUS!" Sungmin makin kesal, terlebih ketika melihat reaksi Donghae yang biasa saja ketika diputusin.

"_Mwo_? Kita PUTUS?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"_NE_!" Sungmin senang karena akhirnya dia melihat ekspresi Donghae yang seperti tidak terima diputusin.

"Ah, _gomawo Hyung_ karena telah memutuskanku! Aku jadi bebas bermesraan dengan Eunhyuk tanpa takut ketahuan olehmu! Sekali lagi, _gomawo Hyung_!" Donghae menciumi tangan Sungmin. Setelah puas, dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Eunhyuk. "_Chagi-ya_! _Kaja_!

Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

"_ANDWAE_! DONGHAE-YA! _I STILL LOVE YOU_!" Sungmin menghentak-hentakan kakinya, lalu dia menendangi tembok yang ada disebelahnya.

"DONGHAE-YA! _KAJIMARAAAAAAAAAAAA_!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC..<strong>

Harap di-review ya readers yang baik, sesingkat apapun review anda tetap akan membuat saya senang. Yang mau kasih kritik dan saran juga boleh, untuk perbaikan di chapter selanjutnya..

Gamsahamnida

**-Lee Hyunmin-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:**

Lee Hyunmin

**Disclaimer:**

All of the characters in this FF are belong to the GOD, THEIR PARENTS, SMENT, AND THEMSELF

**Pair:**

KyuMin

Other supporting couple

**Genre:**

Romance, BoyXBoy— If you don't like, so don't read. If you like, ofcourse you must read! :D

**Rate:**

T+

**Warning:**

Yaoi, BoyXBoy, EYD tidak baku, dan masih banyak kesalahan lain! NO BASHING HERE! You can give me some criticism, but please do not bash, ok?

Annyeong! Udah sampe Chapter 2 nih! Banyak yang komen, katanya chapter 1-nya kependekan. Sekarang chapter 2-nya udah lumayan panjang loh! :D Jangan lupa review-nya ya, readers yang baik hati.

**PS:** Kita anggap saja bahwa muka Donghae dan Kyuhyun itu mirip, oke?

Oke, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, silahkan baca fic karya saya ini! Happy Reading and Gamsahamnida! *bow*

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter<strong>

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, menatap _namja_ yang dimaksud Siwon. "_Annyeong haseyo Joneun_—" kata-kataku terputus.

Kok sepertinya, wajah _namja_ itu, mirip dengan wajah seseorang...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

-Sungmin POV-

"Donghae-_ya_?" aku menghampiri _namja_ sinis disebelah Siwon lalu memeluknya erat.

"_Bogoshipo_... Kau sudah putus, ya dengan Eunhyuk? Kalau sudah, kembalilah padaku!" aku memeluknya makin erat. Namun sepertinya, si _namja_ sinis meresponnya dengan respon negatif.

Si _namja_ sinis tampak risih dengan perlakuanku yang mengira bahwa dia adalah Donghae. "_YA_! APA-APAAN INI? MAIN ASAL PELUK!" dia mendorong tubuhku.

_Jduakk_! Aku terjatuh, kepalaku membentur tembok, lumayan keras.

"Donghae-_ya_! Kok kasar gitu, sih?" aku mengusap-usap kepalaku yang membentur tembok.

"_YA_! AKU BUKAN DONGHAE! AKU KYUHYUN, CHO KYUHYUN!" dia mentapku aneh sambil membersihkan bajunya, seakan jijk aku peluk.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya.. selama beberapa detik. _Aigoo_.. Ternyata dia memang bukan Donghae! Malunya aku!

"_J...jeosong hamnida_. Saya telah lancang. _Hajiman_, wajah anda memang mirip dengan mantan pacar saya... sangat mirip!" aku membungkukkan badanku hingga 90o, berkali-kali.

"_Ne_, _ne_. Kyuhyun pasti memaafkanmu. Walaupun wajahnya sinis begini, tapi hatinya baik, loh," sambar Siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, kata-katamu menjijikkan!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon dengan tangan kanannya.

Lalu tangannya bergerak menuju saku celanya, mengambil sesuatu. _Omona_, sebuah PSP! Aku menginginkan benda itu sejak kecil, tapi _eomma_ tak pernah mau membelikannya.

Dalam sekejap, perhatian Kyuhyun sudah tertuju pada benda itu.

Siwon kembali melanjutkan perbincangannya denganku. Menanyakan berbagai hal. Lama sekali, hingga aku pegal berdiri terus.

"Ng... _mianhamnida_, tapi saya harus pergi," potongku ketika Siwon hendak bertanya lagi.

"Ah, _ne_. _Hajiman_, mau pergi kemana? Biar kuantar saja," dengan baiknya, Siwon menawarkan.

"Tidak usah. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, kok," jawabku.

Yah... sebenarnya sih, mau aja diantar. Hitung-hitung, pengiritan ongkos taksi. Tapi kalau aku jawab 'ya' sekarang, alangkah lancangnya aku. Akan kutunggu sampai dia memaksa, baru aku jawab 'ya'. Hehe...

"Ah, _gwaenchana_. Ayolah, aku juga ingin melihat rumahmu," Siwon mulai sedikit memaksa. Dia memegang tanganku erat, matanya yang cerah memancarkan isyarat penuh harap.

"Umm... baiklah," jawabku akhirnya, dengan SOK malu-malu.

Yes! Ongkos taksi yang diberikan _Eomma _bisa buat beli t-shirt pink yang sudah kuincar sejak lama! _Thanks God _!

"Kyu! Kau ikut?" Siwon berpaling ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSP-nya.

_Ctak, ctak, ctak_!

Yang terdengan hanya suara jari Kyuhyun yang beradu dengan tombol PSP.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krik... krik...

Entah budek atau apa, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab. Wajah tampan Siwon terlihat kesal, namun hanya sesaat. Sepertinya Siwon sudah biasa dengan tingkah temannya yang satu ini.

"_YA_! CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Siwon setelah sekian lama menahan amarah.

Kyuhyun terkejut. Setelah pulih dari keterkejutan, ibu jari tangan kanannya tampak menekan tombol _pause_.

"Ah, _ne_," dia menjawab tanpa menatap Siwon sedikit pun.

-End of Sungmin POV-

* * *

><p>*Di perjalanan menuju rumah Sungmin*<p>

-Siwon POV-

Entah mengapa, dari tadi aku tak bisa konsentrasi menyetir. _Namja_ yang duduk disebelahku ini penyebabnya. _Aigoo_.. kenapa dia imut sekali!

"Sungmin-_ah_," aku mulai berbicara.

"_Ne_," Sungmin menoleh ke arahku. Wajah _aegyo_-nya langsung terlihat. Matanya yang bulat dan besar, bibirnya yang seksi itu, membuatku sangat ingin meng-_kissu_-nya. _Aigoo_...

"Apakah... sekarang ini... kau punya pacar?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. Ya Tuhan, semoga dia menjawab 'tidak'...

"_Jigeum_? _Ani_," dia menggeleng pelan, rambut hitamnya terkibas-kibas. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian dia terdiam.

Apakah pertanyaanku hadir di saat yang tidak tepat? Wajahnya yang _aegyo_ itu langsung terlihat murung.

"Pacar terakhirku, Donghae, selingkuh dengan sahabat kami sendiri, Eunhyuk," dia menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya. Sungmin-_ah_, jangan tutupi wajahmu yang imut itu.

"Ngg... _mianhamnida_ jika pertanyaanku mengusikmu," aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Baru kenal sudah menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"_Anio_... lagipula, aku juga sudah tidak mencintainya lagi kok! Hehe..." dia tertawa lebar, menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang imut itu.

"Ah, jeongmal?" tanyaku untuk memastikan. Tuhan, semoga dia menjawab '_ne_'...

"Hmmm... ne!" dia tertawa lagi. _Omona_, manisnya! Tuhan bagaimana bisa kau menciptakan makhluk seimut ini?

Hoho... ternyata dia sedang tidak punya pacar. Kenapa aku senang sekali ya? Aku mulai tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"Siwon _hyung_, kau seperti orang gila," kata Kyuhyun dari jok belakang. Matanya masih tertuju pada benda hitam yang ada di tangannya; PSP-nya.

"Ssshh! Diam kau Kyu!" aku menoleh sebentar ke jok belakang.

"_Hajiman_, kau benar juga, aku memang sedang sedikit gila," aku mulai tertawa-tawa lagi.

Kulihat Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala. _Omona_, jangan sampai aku dikira orang gila! Aku ingin sekali menghentikan tawaku, tapi SANGAT tidak bisa.

"Sebentar lagi belok kiri, ya. Rumahku ada di gang itu," kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk sebuah belokan yang ada di depan.

"Ah, _ne_," aku mulai menghentikan tawaku. Perlahan-lahan, tawaku mulai reda.

*Di Rumah Sungmin*

_Ring Ding Dong _! Sungmin menekan bel rumahya. Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang wanita paruh baya, yang sepertinya adalah _eomma_-nya Sungmin. Wah, aku harus bersikap manis!

"Sungmin-_ah_, _nuguyo_?" tanya _eomma_ Sungmin sambil memperhatikanku dan Kyuhyun.

"_Chingu_, _eomma_. Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Aku baru saja mengenal mereka, dan Siwon sudah berbaik hati mengantarku," Sungmin senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Tangannya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakang punggungnya.

"_Jeongmalyo_? Kalau begitu, kembalikan ongkos taksi yang _eomma_ berikan tadi pagi!" _eomma_ Sungmin menadahkan tangannya didepan Sungmin.

"_Andwae_! Itu keuntunganku!" Sungmin langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Sepatu kets-nya ditinggalkan begitu saja didepan pintu.

"_Aigoo_... dasar anak itu!" _eomma_ Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Beliau lalu membalikkan badannya, menyaksikan anaknya berlari ke dalam rumah dengan imutnya.

"Oiya, Siwon-_ssi _? Yang mana orangnya?" _eomma_ Sungmin menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"_Naneun_, _ahjumma_," jawabku pelan sambil mengangkat tangan kananku.

"_Omona_... _Neomu haenseom_! _Gomapseumnida_ sudah mengantar anak saya. _Hajiman_, dia yang minta diantar atau kau yang menawarkan?" tanya _eomma_ Sungmin.

"Ah, tentu saja saya yang menawarkan, _ahjumma_," aku tersenyum tipis.

_Jamkkanman_, tadi _eomma_-nya Sungmin bilang apa? _Neomu haenseom_? Aku? Sepertinya dia merestui jika aku menjadi _namja chingu_ anaknya! Hehe...

"_Jeongmalyo_? Biasanya anak itu agak lancang dengan orang lain," _eomma_ Sungmin membungkuk untuk mengambil sepatu kets Sungmin, yang Sungmin tinggalkan begitu saja di depan pintu rumah.

"Kalian mau masuk dulu?" tawarnya sambil menaruh sepatu Sungmin ke rak sepatu didekatnya.

"Tidak usah, _ahjumma_. Kami harus kembali ke kampus," tolakku dengan halus. Aku dan Kyuhyun memang harus kembali ke kampus, karena masih ada jadwal kuliah.

"Ah, _ne_. Sekali lagi, _gomapseumnida_ sudah mengantar Sungmin," _eomma_ Sungmin kembali berterima kasih. Dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"_Ne_, _ahjumma_. Kalau begitu saya dan teman saya pamit pulang," aku membungkukkan badanku 90o. Lalu berjalan menuju mobil.

Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSP-nya, juga ikut membungkuk, lalu dia mengikutiku menuju mobil.

Tak lama kemudian, mobilku bergerak perlahan meninggalkan rumah Sungmin. Kulihat _eomma_ Sungmin melambai ke arahku. Aku balas melambai sambil tersenyum.

Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Lee Sungmin, _namja_ super _aegyo_ yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku rasa, dia cocok menjadi pengganti Kibum, yang memutuskanku hanya karena dia tak sanggup dengan cinta jarak jauh. *Kibum sedang ada di Amerika, untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya.*

-End of Siwon POV-

* * *

><p>*Di kamar Sungmin*<p>

-Sungmin POV-

"_Aigoo_... apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa wajah Kyuhyun terus terbayang-bayang?" kataku sambil memandangi ongkos taksi yang gagal _eomma_ rampas.

Entah apa yang mendorongku, aku berjalan ke arah laci penyimpanan barang-barang berhargaku. Terdengar suara laci yang berderit agak keras—_ani_, sangat keras—ketika aku membukanya. Ketika laci sudah terbuka, terlihatlah sebuah album foto mini berwarna pink. Aku mengambilnya, lalu membukanya. Di halaman paling depan, terpampang fotoku bersama dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, saat itu kami masih SD. Donghae merangkulku dengan mesra, sementara Eunhyuk memasang ekspresi tidak suka.

Aku terus membolak-balik halaman album itu, sampai aku berhenti pada salah satu halaman. Di halaman itu, ada foto Donghae yang sedang memajukan mulutnya, seperti hendak meng-_kissu_.

_Aigoo_.. mengapa aku berpikir seperti ini? Lee Sungmin, mana mungkin Donghae akan menciummu! Aku lalu melempar album itu ke atas kasur dengan kesal. Lalu, aku membenamkan kepalaku ke bantal pink kesayanganku—yang baunya sudah tidak enak.

Wajah sinis Kyuhyun terbayang lagi. Namun kali ini, seperti ada suatu keinginan kuat, keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Apa-apaan kau ini Lee Sungmin?

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya!" aku bangkit dari kasur, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Diluar, aku bertemu _eomma_ yang sedang makan bersama _appa_.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya _appa_ setelah menelan nasi.

"Ke kampus, _appa_," jawabku sekenanya.

_Appa_ terdiam, itu tandanya aku boleh pergi. Tanpa menuggu lama, aku segera berlari menuju teras, memakai sepatu, lalu berjalan menuju jalan raya. Aku menyetop taksi berwarna kuning norak yang lewat.

Aku dan supir taksi pun melaju menuju kampus.

*20 menit kemudian*

Taksi itu berhenti di tempat parkir kampus SNUA. Aku lalu merogoh saku celanaku, mengambil uang untuk membayar taksi.

Astaga! Kenapa dompetku tidak ada? Aku lalu merogoh saku sebelahnya, dan.. TIDAK ADA JUGA! Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku tidak membawa dompet? Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

"Mau turun tidak?" tanya si supir taksi judes, dia menoleh ke jok belakang tempat aku duduk.

"Ngg... _mianhamnida ahjussi_, bisakah _ahjussi_ menunggu disini sebentar? Saya hendak mencari teman saya dulu..." kataku sedikit takut—_ani_, sangat takut. Wajah si supir taksi yang penuh brewok dan suaranya yang seram itulah penyebabnya.

"Bayar saja dulu, setelah itu baru turun dan mencari temanmu!" jawabnya makin ketus.

"Ngg... ha... _hajiman ahjussi_, saya tidak bisa membayar jika tidak bertemu teman saya..." kataku makin ciut.

"Hhh... kau tidak punya uang, maksudmu? Yasudah, cepat temui temanmu, awas kalau kau kabur!" ancamnya dengan _death glare_.

"_Gamsahamnida ahjussi_, saya berjanji tidak akan kabur!" aku langsung turun dari taksi itu.

Aku segera meninggalkan area parkir kampus, ke kelas Siwon tepatnya. Habis, hanya dia yang bisa dimintai bantuan. Selain kaya raya, dia juga baik hati. Hehe...

Namun, di tengah jalan menuju kelas Siwon, aku LAGI-LAGI MENABRAK orang. Aduh, sepertinya mataku sudah tidak beres!

"_YA_! _BABO_! TAK PUNYA MATA, YA? BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENABRAKKU!" orang yang kutabrak mengomel tidak jelas. Aku seperti kenal suaranya, tapi siapa, ya?

Aku segera bangkit.

"_Jeosong hamnida_, _jeosong hamnida_. Saya sedang terburu-buru. _Jeosong hamnida_," aku membungkukkan badanku berkali-kali.

"_YA_! KENAPA CUMA MINTA MAAF? CEPAT BERESKAN BUKUKU YANG JATUH BERTEBARAN! _PPALI _!" bentaknya makin kencang, membuatku semakin malu. Siapa sih, orang ini? Kenapa galak sekali?

Aku lalu mendongakkan kepala, untuk melihat orang yang baru saja memarahiku. Astaga Tuhan! Itu... Cho Kyuhyun?

"K... Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Kenapa aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak bagus?

"Cih! Ternyata kau lagi. Kenapa kau terus menabrak orang? Apa orang tuamu terlalu miskin untuk membelikanmu kacamata?" tanyanya sinis, seperti biasa.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, bisakah aku minta tolong? Ini sangat darurat!" ucapku tanpa menghiraukan perkataannya barusan. Aku merapat ke sisi Kyuhyun, lalu memegang tangannya penuh harap.

"_YA_! Cepat bereskan bukuku dulu!" jawabnya tak peduli sambil menyingkirkan tanganku.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, _butakhaeyo._.." aku makin memohon. Kuguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya sambil memasang wajah memelas dan _puppy eyes_—yang sangat ampuh untuk Donghae.

"_Wae_? Kau butuh apa?" katanya akhirnya. Matanya yang sipit menatapku suram.

Hihihi... ternyata dia luluh dengan _puppy eyes_-ku!

"Ngg... uang... untuk bayar ongkos taksi..." jawabku pelan.

"Dompetku ketinggalan di rumah..." tambahku. Sekarang, aku tak berani lagi menatapnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, cukup lama. Dia memperhatikanku dari rambut hingga kaki.

"Ayolah... kasihan supir taksi itu menungguku..." aku memasang _puppy eyes_ lagi, yang semoga dapat meluluhkan Kyuhyun lagi.

Dan... berhasil! Dia merogoh saku celana belakangya untuk mengambil dompet.

"Segini cukup?" katanya sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang.

"Ah, _gamsahamnida_ Kyuhyun-_ah _!" aku menerima uang itu. Tak lupa aku membungkukkan badan tanda berterima kasih.

Saat hendak berlari menuju tempat supir taksi tadi menungguku, entah mengapa, aku ingin sekali meng-_kissu_ pipi Kyuhyun. Terlalu nekat, eh?

"_Gomawo_, Kyuhyun-_ah_..." aku meng-_kissu_ kilat pipi Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, aku segera berlari secepat mungkin.

Aku tidak mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak protes. Hihihi... berarti dia menyukainya!

_Hajiman_, sejak kapan aku jadi orang nekat begini, ya? Apakah karena aku terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun?

-End of Sungmin POV-

* * *

><p>-Kyuhyun POV-<p>

"Apa-apan _namja_ itu, main asal cium?" kataku sambil memegangi pipiku yang baru saja dia cium tanpa izin.

"Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau orang-orang sekitar melihatnya?" gerutuku.

"Dia tidak tahu predikatku sebagai murid teladan di kampus ini?"

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Perlukah kuceritakan ini pada Siwon?

-End of Kyuhyun POV-

* * *

><p>-Sungmin POV-<p>

"_Ahjussi_, ini uangnya," kataku sambil memberikan uang pemberian Kyuhyun kepada si supir taksi.

"Hhh... lama sekali kau mengambilnya, aku kira kau sudah kabur!" si supir taksi menyambar uang itu dari tanganku.

"Sudah sana, cepat turun! Lain kali jangan lupa bawa dompet lagi!" perintah si supir taksi. Dia lalu memasukkan uang itu kedalam saku kemejanya.

"_Gamsahamnida ahjussi _!" kataku sembari turun dari taksi. Lalu kututup pintu taksi itu, dan taksi itu segera meninggalkan tempat parkir SNUA.

"_Aigoo_... sekarang aku bingung. Mau apa aku disini? Aku sudah bertemu Kyuhyun, bahkan sudah kucium pipinya," aku berjalan menuju taman kampus, lalu duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada disana.

"Sungmin-_ah_!" sebuah suara memanggilku dari kejauhan.

Aku menoleh. Ternyata itu Siwon.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Siwon ramah.

"Sudah hampir malam, loh..." dia duduk di sebelahku.

"Ngg... hanya..." aku terdiam sejenak mencari alasan yang cocok mengapa aku disini, kan mana mungkin kalau aku bilang: 'Aku ingin mencium Kyuhyun'.

"Ah, sudahlah, tidak terlalu penting," kata Siwon, setelah cukup lama menunggu jawabanku.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" tawarnya. Terlihat dari tatapan matanya kalau dia sedang merasa bosan.

_Mwo_? Jalan-jalan? Boleh juga, daripada aku pulang ke rumah, _eomma_ pasti akan seenaknya menyuruhku membantunya memasak makan malam.

"_Jigeum_?" tanyaku memastikan.

"_Ne_, setelah itu kita makan malam di restoran faforitku, Babtol's. Biar aku yang traktir," jawabnya penuh semangat.

"Ngg... boleh juga," jawabku SOK malu-malu. Ekspresi muka Siwon langsung berubah, matanya langsung tampak cerah.

"Kalau begitu, _kaja_!" kata Siwon sambil bangkit dari kursi. Dia menarik tanganku dan kami berjalan bersama menuju mobil Siwon.

*Di mall*

"_Omo_! Ini dia! Untung masih ada satu," kataku sambil menyambar sebuah t-shirt pink dari pajangan. Aku memang sudah lama mengincar t-shirt ini, namun aku baru punya uang sekarang untuk membelinya.

Siwon menatapku aneh. Alis sebelah kanannya naik. "Ngg... kamu, suka warna pink?"

"_NE_! Sangat suka!" aku memeluk t-shirt itu erat. Aku memang sangat suka dengan warna pink, tapi jangan anggap aku _namja_ yang tidak normal. Menurutku, semua orang boleh suka warna pink, baik _yeoja_ maupun _namja_.

"Kau mau t-shirt itu? Sini, biar aku yang bayar!" kata Siwon sambil mengambil t-shirt itu dari pelukanku.

"_Anio_.. aku ada uang kok," aku mencoba mengambil lagi t-shirt yang sudah ada ditangan kekar Siwon.

"Ah.. _gwaenchana_. Anggap sebagai hadiah karena kau sudah mau menemaniku jalan-jalan," Siwon sedikit memaksa. Dia mengangkat t-shirt itu lebih tinggi, sehingga aku yang lebih pendek darinya tak mampu menjangkaunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, sudahlah. _Kaja_, kita ke kasir!" Siwon menarik tanganku dengan tidak sabar, karena dari tadi aku hanya diam SOK malu.

"Semuanya 23000 won," kata penjaga kasir sambil memberikan plastik berisi t-shirt pink itu padaku. Aku langsung memeluknya erat, sangat senang.

"Ini," Siwon menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada si penjaga kasir.

"Siwon-_ssi_, _gamsahamnida_," ucapku saat kami sudah di dalam mobil.

"Ah... _gwaenchana_ Sungmin-ah, tak perlu merasa tidak enak, kan sudah kubilang anggap saja hadiah karena kau sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan..." kata Siwon sambil menyetir.

"Ngg... _hajiman_, kau tidak membeli apa-apa, kan?" tanyaku. Siwon memang tidak membeli apa-apa, selama di mall tadi, dia hanya menemaniku berkeliling berburu barang-barang pink, mulai dari t-shirt, alroji, dan topi. Dan semuanya itu DIA YANG BAYAR!

"Ah... _jeongmalyo_? Tidak juga, kok. Aku tadi membeli _hamburger_," elak Siwon. Dia menatapku sesaat.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Anggap saja hadiah dariku," Siwon menatapku lagi. Tatapan matanya yang teduh membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Kalau kau ingin sesuatu dan tidak punya uang, kau boleh, kok, minta padaku. Kita, kan teman..." lanjutnya. Kata-katanya sangat manis, Donghae saja tidak pernah berkata semanis ini padaku.

Aduh, aku jadi mengantuk. Perlahan-lahan, mataku mulai terpejam. Aku pun tertidur...

-End of Sungmin POV-

* * *

><p>-Siwon POV-<p>

"Omona, dia tertidur!" kataku sambil membetulkan kepala Sungmin yang miring kesebelah kanan.

_Ckiiit_...! Aku menghentikan mobilku, didekat lampu jalanan.

Aku melepaskan _seat belt_ yang kukenakan. Kutatap seluruh wajah _aegyo_ Sungmin lekat-lekat—_ani_, lebih tepatnya, kutatap bibir seksi Sungmin lekat-lekat. Sudah lama aku ingin meng-_kissu_ bibir seksi itu.

Perlahan, kudekatkan wajahku ke wajah Sungmin. Makin dekat... makin dekat... makin dekat... hingga akhirnya...

_CUP _!

Bibirku dan bibir Sungmin bersentuhan. Yap, akhirnya aku bisa meng-_kissu_ bibir seksi milik _namja_ berwajah _aegyo_ satu ini. Rasanya lebih nikmat daripada mencium bibir Kibum. Hoho...

"Egghh..." Sungmin menggeliat.

Aku segera menghentikan ciumanku dengan Sungmin. Kukenakan kembali _seat belt_ yang tadi kulepas, lalu kembali fokus pada setir mobil.

Semoga, Sungmin tidak akan sadar jika aku telah meng-_kissu_ bibir seksinya tanpa izin.

-End of Siwon POV-

* * *

><p>-Sungmin POV-<p>

Byurrr! Sejumlah besar air membasahi wajahku—_ani_, tubuhku.

"_YA_! LEE SUNGMIN! SUDAH JAM BERAPA INI? CEPAT BANGUN DAN BANTU _EOMMA_ MEMBERESKAN RUMAH!" bentak _eomma_ sambil membanting ember kosong. Rambut beliau penuh dengan rol rambut.

Aku terlonjak. Bagaimana tidak, _eomma_ berteriak tepat di telingaku.

"_Ne, eomma, arasseo_!" aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

*15 menit kemudian, di ruang makan*

"Bagus, sudah mandi rupanya. Cepat sarapan, lalu bantu _eomma_!" perintah _eomma_ yang sedang duduk di meja makan bersama _appa_.

"_Andwae_! Aku harus ke kampus untuk melihat pengumuman!" kataku sambil meminum susu yang sudah disediakan _eomma_ di meja makan.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, _eomma_,_ appa_!" aku langsung kabur tanpa menunggu persetujuan _eomma_ dan _appa_.

*20 menit kemudian di kampus SNUA*

"Hore! Aku diterima!"

"Benarkah? Aku juga! Hore!"

"Aku tidak diterima! _Eommaaa_! Hueee..."

Banyak sekali calon murid baru yang mengerubungi papan pengumuman. Ada yang bahagia karena sukses diterima, ada juga yang kecewa karena tidak diterima. Aku diterima kah?

"Aduh, kalau penuh begini, bagaimana aku bisa melihat?" aku berjalan mundur menjauhi kerumunan. Sebaiknya tunggu sepi dulu, deh.

"Lee... Sungmin?" tanya seseorang sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku menoleh. Rasanya aku kenal dengan wajah ini...

"Kamu... yang di wawancara itu?" tanyaku pada pemilik suara yang memanggilku barusan. Wajahnya bisa dibilang cantik untuk seorang _namja_, bibirnya tipis dan tubuhnya mungil, sangat imut!

"_Ne_, ini aku, Kim Ryeowook!" katanya ceria. Tangan sebelah kanannya digandeng oleh seorang _namja_.

"Oh... Ryeowook! _Bangapseumnida_!" aku membungkukkan badanku.

"_Nuguyo_?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan _namja_ yang menggandeng tangan Ryeowook. Matanya sangaaatt sipit! Tapi wajahnya tampan.

"Ngg... _chingu_! _Ne_, dia _chingu_-ku. Namanya Yesung," jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangkat tangan Yesung tinggi-tinggi.

"_Annyeong haseyo, joneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida_!" aku membungkukkan badan ke arah Yesung.

"_Ne, Kim Jongwoon imnida_. Panggil saja Yesung!" dia balas membungkuk.

"Oiya Sungmin-ah, sudah lihat pengumuman belum? Kamu diterima, loh. Peringkat ke dua! Selamat, ya!" Ryeowook mengguncangkan-guncangkan tubuhku, terlihat dari tingkahnya kalau dia sedang merasa bahagia.

"Ah, _jeongmalyo_? _Neomu haengbok handa_! _Gamsahamnida_ sudah memberitahu Ryeowook-_ah_!" aku memeluknya. Ya ampun, mungil sekali tubuhnya ini!

"Oke, untuk merayakannya, bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan? Aku yang traktir!" tawar Yesung sambil menarik Ryeowook dari pelukanku. _Waeyo_? Salahkah jika aku memeluknya?

"_Ne_, setuju!" jawabku dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Yesung hanya tersenyum.

*Di restoran*

"Bagaimana menunya Sungmin-ah?" tanya Yesung ramah. Yesung adalah pemilik restoran ini—_ani_, orang tua Yesung adalah pemilik restoran ini. Babtol's namanya. Kemarin Siwon tidak jadi mengajakku makan disini karena aku sudah keburu ketiduran di mobilnya.

"Hmm.. enak, Yesung-ssi! Sangat enak!" aku mengacungkan jempolku.

"Bagus kalau kau suka. Promosikan restoran orang tuaku ke teman-temanmu, ya! Hahaha..." candanya. Matanya yang sudah sipit menjadi tambah sipit ketika dia tertawa.

"Yesung-_ssi_, aaa..." tiba-tiba Ryeowook menyodorkan sendok berisi makanan kepada Yesung.

"_Gomawo_, Wookie-_ya_," Yesung mencubit pipi tirus Ryeowook dengan gemas.

"Sekarang gantian. Wookie-_ya_, aaa..." Yesung balik menyuapi Ryeowook.

Mereka berdua terus suap-suapan. Cukup , wah, pasti ada hubungan rahasia di antara mereka berdua.

Sudah 10 menit mereka suap-suapan. Huft... aku jadi seperti kambing congek disini! Mereka berdua suap-suapan dengan mesranya, sementara aku? Cho Kyuhyun, seandainya kamu ada disini... _Hajiman_, biarpun Kyuhyun disini, mana mungkin dia mau kusuapi, huuh...

"Sungmin-_ah_, kok cemberut? Ada masalah kah?" tanya Ryeowook setelah dia selesai suap-suapan dengan Yesung.

"Ngg... _gwaenchana_ Ryeowook-ah. _Hajiman_, aku sepertinya harus pulang duluan, _eomma _sudah meng-sms-ku. _Jeosong hamnida_," aku berbohong. Daripada disini mengganggu kemesraan mereka berdua.

Aku membungkukkan badanku kepada mereka berdua, lalu meninggalkan restoran itu. Yah... pulang sendiri, pakai ongkos sendiri pula! Iiissh!

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan menuju kampus. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk. Agak deg-degan, sih. Tapi aku selalu senang jika pergi ke kampus. <em>You know why<em>? Karena aku bisa bertemu Cho Kyuhyun! Hehe...

Oiya, aku heran, bagaimana bisa aku diterima di kampus ini ya, urutan kedua pula. Yang aku tahu, aku tidak seberapa pintar. Aku juga termasuk orang yang susah berkonsentrasi, kata _eomma_, ini karena aku punya penyakit anemia.

"Sekian penjelasan dari saya. Semuanya paham?" dosen kelasku berteriak. Aku lupa memberitahu, dosenku ini namanya Jung Yunho, orangnya, errr... agak galak.

"_Ne, sonsaengnim_," seisi kelas menjawab, kecuali aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi. _Aigoo_... kenapa ya? _BABO_! Tidak usah ditanya juga kau sudah tau jawabannya, Lee Sungmin! Semua ini gara-gara Cho Kyuhyun!

"Yang tidak paham, harap menuju kelas sebelah. Disana ada seseorang yang akan menjelaskan ulang. SAYA BENCI MURID YANG LAMBAT DALAM MEMAHAMI PENJELASAN! _PPALI_!" perintahnya sambil menggebrak meja. Spidol yang ada di mejanya menggelinding hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Ternyata tidak ada yang keluar selain aku. _Aigoo_... sebegitu parahnya kah? Lee Sungmin, mengapa kau bertindak tidak wajar? Tapi yasudahlah...

Aku melangkah menuju kelas yang dimaksud Yunho _sonsaengnim_. Kuketuk pintunya perlahan.

_Tok tok tok_!

Pintu terbuka. Aku melangkah masuk. Ya Tuhan, semoga dosen yang ini lebih ramah daripada Yunho _sonsaengnim_...

"Kau lagi, cih! Mau apa kau disini?" kata seseorang di dalam kelas itu. Nada suaranya yang datar membuatku berpikiran tidak-tidak.

Astaga, itu... bukan dosen! Itu Kyuhyun! Tuhan memang adil, kalau sudah jodoh memang tidak akan kemana-mana. Tuhan akan mempertemukan kami bagaimana pun caranya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, _mianhae_. Tapi Yunho _sonsaengnim_ yang menyuruhku menghadapmu," aku duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Yunho _sonsaengnim_. Biasanya murid yang dikirim beliau kesini adalah murid _BABO_," katanya, masih dengan nada datar. Dia menepak kepalaku pelan.

"Issh, Kyuhyun-_ah _! Kau mau mengajariku tidak?" aku melipat tanganku di depan dada dengan kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Ajari apa Sungmin-ah?"

"Kau mau kuajari 'Cara Mencium Orang dengan Baik?' Habis ciumanmu waktu itu sungguh payah," kata Kyuhyun sembari bangkit dari kursinya. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, karena Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku. Berharap dia akan benar-benar menciumku.

"Hahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Kyuhyun mengisi seluruh ruangan kelas itu.

Aku membuka sebelah mataku.

"_Ya_, Lee Sungmin! Kau pikir aku akan benar-benar menciummu? _BABOYA_! Hahahaha!" dia mulai berjalan menjauh, menuju kursinya, lalu dia duduk kembali.

Iiissh! Apa maksud _namja_ satu ini, sih? Kalau begini, kan aku jadi malu!

"Sudah cepat, mana pelajaran yang tidak kau pahami?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

Cih, lebih baik aku pergi saja. Dia ini malah mempermainkanku! Aku bangkit dari kursi, berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika hendak membuka pintu, Kyuhyun malah memegang tangan kiriku.

"Mau kemana kau? Aku belum menjelaskan sama sekali! Yunho _sonsaengnim_ bisa marah padaku!" katanya sambil terus mencengkram tanganku.

"Mau pergi dari kelas ini!" aku berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun. Namun saking kuatnya dia mencengkram, aku jadi tak mampu melepaskannya.

_Jduakk_! Dia menyudutkan tubuhku ke tembok. Dia hadapkan wajahnya ke arah wajahku. Aku memberontak, namun dia menahannya.

"Berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya. Namun tenagaku yang lemah membuatnya tetap pada posisi semula.

Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi:

_Dasi ireona... _

_Nal gidaryeojun geudael bogo shipeo...  
>Dasi doraga...<em>

_Hago sipeun mal, 'saranghamnida'..._

_Get up again  
>I want to see you who has waited for me<br>Go back again_

_I want to say 'I love you'_

(Song: Love Again-Kyuhyun SM The Ballad's Solo—Chorus)

Perlahan-lahan, wajah Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan wajahku.

_CUP _!

Aku dan Kyuhyun mulai terbawa suasana. Aku memejamkan mataku. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun juga memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman itu.

"Ingatlah selalu kata-kata yang kukatakan barusan, Sungmin-ah," katanya dengan intonasi datar. Perlahan, dia berjalan menjauh, keluar dari kelas itu.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku akan selalu ingat perkataanmu, dan juga ciumanmu hari ini..." aku terduduk di sudut kelas.

**TBC...**

Jiah~ itu dia readers, Chapter 2-nya! Review-nya dong...

**PS:**

Big Thanks to A7X oppa/eonni yang sudah membuka mata saya yang tadinya buta akan cara menulis FF yang baik. Kritik anda sungguh membangun. Meskipun FF saya yang sekarang juga masih belum memuaskan. Sekali lagi, gamsahamnida. *bow*

Juga untuk eonni-ku tersayang; Hoshi no Akira, yang juga sudah mengajarkan saya cara menulis FF. Eonni baik, deh! *bow again*

And, jeongmal gamsahamnida untuk semua orang yang telah membaca dan me-review fic saya yang masih jauh dari kata memuaskan ini. *bow again and again*

-)** YuyaLoveSungmin **

-) **I'am**

-) **kyuminnie**

-) **A7X**

-) **Chikyumin**

-) **Omona**

-) **kyuminkyumin**

-) **mechakucha no aoi neko **

-) **Ostreichweiz**

-) **Kang Min Hyun **

-) **Kazama Yume**

-) **Hoshi no Akira**

-) **dll.**

Kalo fic nya masih kurang panjang, bilang, ya!

Saranghaeyo, All!~ 3


End file.
